Cobalt
by Phantom Phoenix Queen
Summary: After his defeat in the school duel, Chazz is summoned back to his brothers' mansion for "business" reasons. When he returns to the academy a month later, he's not the same arrogant, egotistical person he once was. Seeing this change, his biggest rival, Jaden Yuki, plans to figure out the reason once and for all. Rivalshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After his defeat in the school duel, Chazz is summoned back to his brothers' mansion for "business" reasons. When he returns a month later, he's not the same arrogant, egotistical person he once was. Seeing this change, his biggest rival, Jaden Yuki, plans to figure out the reason once and for all. Rivalshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Warnings: Abuse, possible non-con (I haven't decided yet)**

**Author's note: So I've has this written for a while, but I didn't feel like posting it until now. I have two chapters done already and I'm working on the third, so I've got a reasonable head start, considering this story shouldn't be too long. Post a review for fast updates! They motivate me**.

The wrought iron gate guarding the entrance to the Princeton mansion grew taller, and more menacing, as the sleek black limo pulled closer. Inside sat the two owners, Slade and Jagger Princeton, and their youngest brother, Chazz. The two eldest cast disapproving, practically disgusted looks at the younger, who merely kept his head lowered, and stared nervously at the ground.

Two days ago, he had been called to Chancellor Shepherds office to be told that his brothers had pulled him out of Duel Academy in order to attend to some "important business". Chazz, however, knew exactly what it was about.  
Him losing the duel against Jaden.

One of his brothers helicopters had arrived the next morning-with a noticeable lack of either Slade or Jagger. Chazz had taken the hour ride to enjoy his last moments of being alone, as he knew the minute he stepped foot in front of them, they'd hound him relentlessly. They always did, after all.

It was only when the helicopter had landed, and Chazz had exited with his small bag of possesions, that he noticed his brothers. Their mouths curled in displeasure at seeing their younger brother, their eyes burning with a malicious fire. Chazz lowered his head, and, taking a deep breath, walked forward until he was but a foot in front of them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here Jagger? A pathetic little loser perhaps?"

Chazz shivered slightly and said nothing. He knew his place; to challenge either one of them was to be beaten. His brothers had no fears, anyone who saw could be paid not to tell. This was their domain, where rules against domestic violence no longer existed.

This was the world of a Princeton.

Jagger had grabbed him by his spiky hair and all but tossed him towards the limo.

"Get in, slacker. We don't have all day you know."

Obediently, Chazz climbed into the sleek vehicle, taking care to sit in the seat farthest from where his brothers normally sat. Jagger and Slade followed him quickly afterward, and all too soon the limo began its slow acceleration towards their home. Chazz chewed his lower lip, and apprehensively peeked up through his bangs to see what his brothers were doing. Both were on their phones, scrolling through notes and messages from secretaries and other co-workers. He let out a secret sigh of relief and turned his head to watch the scenery flashing by the windows. As long as Slade and Jagger weren't talking to him, he was happy. He let his mind drift to the residents of Duel Academy, and what they'd think of him if they could see him now. The ever proud Chazz Princeton, submissed into silence and fear by his seemingly harmless older brothers.

They'd never let him live it down. Especially one particular Slifer Slacker.

Jaden Yuki. Ever since the boy had arrived, Chazz had felt a certain hatred towards him. He'd beaten him in their first duel, and countless times after that. Imagine, the top Obelisk Blue of his class losing to a lowly Slifer Red.

But by now, Chazz's feeling were beginning to confuse themselves. Yes, he hated the boy who had beaten him, who had caused him to be abused by his brothers both in the past and now. But he also... admired him. Longed for him even. This was the boy who made making friends look as easy as dueling a beginner. Who had saved him, if only temporarily, from his brothers wrath. Who had stood up to them as they degraded him for losing that duel. He was the boy who stopped the gossip spreading through the school afterwards, and who accepted him into the Slifer dorm despite Chazz's protests. The boy who had noticed how Chazz sat alone, in the corner, in their cafeteria, and who had come to keep him company. But most of all he was what Chazz wanted to be, more than anything; loved.

It was plainly obvious that everyone at Duel Academy loved Jaden. Slifer Red's, Ra Yellow's, and Obelisk Blue's alike constantly sang him words of praise. They came to watch all his duels, striving to be the first to congratulate him after a victory. At one time, Chazz had been in that position. Now, people mocked him, talked about him behind his back or, hell, to his face! Almost all of the respect he had once had was gone now. He was a has-been now.

Chazz was startled back to the present as a hand grabbed underneath his chin and twisted him away from the window. He had been so consumed by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the sprawling mansion they were rapidly approaching. The intricate gates had just swung open as Slade began speaking.

"You know where your room is, Chazz. Put your things inside and then come down to the sitting room. We have some very important things to discuss." Chazz couldn't help but notice how he emphasized 'things', "and don't keep us waiting long. You know the consequences."

The black clad teenager narrowed his eyes slightly and shook his head once in acknowledgement. He had seen this coming, of course. His brothers didn't like prolonging things, and besides, the faster they accomplished whatever it was they had planned, the faster Chazz was back to Duel Academy and out of their hair.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of the massive front doors. Chazz, trying not to look too eager to escape the small confines, subtlety slid closer towards the door in anticipation. When the chauffeur opened it, Chazz all but bolted out. He ran to the front doors and pushed the handle, trying, in vain, to escape and get inside his room before his brothers could get him. He turned around, sheepishly gazing back at them as they leisurely made their way up the sidewalk and front steps. He stepped out of their way before he could get pushed away, and waited anxiously for Jagger to pull a gold key out of his pocket and insert it into the lock. The distinct click was music to Chazz's ears as the heavy wooden door was swung open. Slade and Jagger entered first, while Chazz slipped around them and dashed upstairs to his room.

Once he was safely upstairs and out of his brother's sights, Chazz let loose a sigh of relief. He kept up a brisk pace as he walked to his room, winding through hallways, passing door after door until he arrived at the wing housing all three brothers rooms.

It was the longest hallway by far, having to accomidate three huge suites. Chazz's room was the farthest down, recognizable by the black cherry wood double doors. He opened both doors, and, for the first time since he had left Duel Academy, felt at ease.

The room was a massive, hexagonal creation with vaulted ceilings that had always reminded Chazz of the tower rooms princesses got locked in. Not that he was a princess. It had a floor to ceiling window on the wall opposite the door. The window itself was shrouded in light grey curtains that bathed the room in an unearthly glow that Chazz loved. The walls were painted a deep cerulean. His cherry wood desk was of adequate size, with intricate carvings decorating the front. The crystal desk lamp had been turned on, presumably by a maid. Adjacent to the window was a luxurious, dark wood California King bed, with cerulean and grey coverings and pillows. Opposite was a white marble fireplace, which housed a plasma television above the mantle and a few other knick knacks. His massive closet was concealed by double doors placed near a small sitting area. Floating shelves and modern, swirling pictures accessorized the otherwise bare walls. And to top it all off, a gorgeous, one-of-a-kind silver and diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling. The room was Chazz's safe haven; the one place he could count on being able to escape to.

He set his deck and duel disk down on the desk and sighed before going to the closet to begin putting his clothes away.

He was so not looking forward to this meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-GI-Oh! GX. **

**Authors note: Yay for the second chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed, I really appreciate your feedback! :) **

When Chazz returned downstairs again, he found his brothers waiting in the large sitting room adjacent to the main foyer. They both held wine glasses in their hands, the contents a deep burgundy. Slade sat reading a newspaper while Jagger typed away on his shiny, silver laptop. Chazz stopped just outside the doorway and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath to gather some courage before stepping inside. Neither of his siblings had noticed him yet, so he could easily slip away; but he knew the punishment for that would be much, much worse than what he was likely going to receive now. His brothers were always much more violent when they were truly outraged, rather than just angry.

Chazz looked around the foyers main hallway, searching for something to instill some courage in him. The mirror across from him caught his gaze and portrayed how utterly scared he looked. He growled silently, hating the pathetic expressions marring his features. He willed his face to return to the holier-than-thou expression he wore around Duel Academy; the one he sported when talking to Jaden. Jaden. Maybe if the boy was there, he would save Chazz from the looming task he was about to encounter. He smoothed down some of the wrinkles in his onyx jacket; he was beginning to think he should have worn his Obelisk Blue uniform. It would have made him look more important, if only slightly. Once satisfied with his appearance he turned away from the mirror to face the grey wall. He whispered a silent "you're Chazz Princeton, you can take them" to himself before stepping into the doorway and standing before the rooms two occupants.

"You said you wanted to see me, Slade?"

Said man looked up and smirked, as Jagger snapped the laptop shut and turned his molten gaze on the boy.

"Yes. Sit down, little brother. We have much we wish to discuss."

Chazz visibly gulped, then obliged, walking over to perch on an armchair on the opposite side of a coffee table. His plan to retain his confident demeanor was slipping already, he could tell. And, he knew, so could his brothers. He said nothing, instead waiting for one of the men to speak first.

Jagger was first. "So Chazz, do you know why we wanted to talk to you?"  
Said boy didn't know what to do. Should he play the fool and say no- which was an obvious lie- or say yes and possibly avoid some of his brothers wrath? He hesitated before nodding slightly.

"Y-yes. I do."

Jagger sneered, but Slade cut him off before he could speak again. His voice echoed around the room, portraying just how angry he was.

"How could you lose that duel, Chazz? You've been preparing for a moment like this all your life! What with the prep school we enrolled you in, which was a huge waste of money obviously, I might add. You used to be the top Obelisk Blue, and now, not only did you get beat by a lowly Slifer, you're one of them too!"  
Chazz kept his head down. While his brothers words hadn't exactly hurt him, he knew it was better to let them vent without speaking up. They didn't like to be interrupted.

Jagger picked up where Slade had left off.

"Not to mention the camera crew! We spent thousands on them and then you lost! You lost, Chazz, on global television! You are a disgrace to the Princeton name. Princeton's aren't failures Chazz, failures like you."

Alright, that one had hurt. Chazz was used to his pride being damaged by his brothers, but he had never been called a failure before. Sure, he had lost a few duels, but he wasn't really a failure was he?

"...ruined the plan!" Slade's voice cut through Chazz's inner-monologue, and the teenager snapped back to attention. "You were supposed to take over the world of Duel Monsters. It shouldn't have even been hard for you Chazz! The top Obelisk Blue should easily be able to accomplish that, especially if that Obelisk is a Princeton! But you couldn't even do that, you can't do anything Chazz!"

Chazz whimpered slighty at this. Those words had stabbed right through to his heart, bringing back painful memories. Memories of his first duel against Jaden; how after word got around that he had lost, people would sneer at him, make jokes about him. The respect and admiration he had held from his peers since their days at prep school began to degrade after that, and with it, his self comfidence. Of course, he never showed it. Why would he? He just continued on like always, being his arrogant, egotistical self. But inside, all the jokes, all the mocking looks, hurt. It was beginning to seem like he would never be able to escape from the verbal abuse he endured.

Of course, after his duel with Jaden, after everyone had witnessed a portion of his brothers cruelty, people had started looking up to him again. They began thinking they could understand the immense pressure put upon him, and so they began to forget about his losses. Blamed it on the stress of having too older, overbearing brothers. Sure, now people adored him again, but it would never be the same as it used to.

"Listen to me Chazz!" Slade snarled at him from across the room, pinning his youngest brother in place with his fiery gaze. "Stop acting so pathetic! You've been a slacker your entire life! All you've ever done is go to school to become the top duelist. You've lived off what we've provided, and yet you don't do anything in return. Of course, we were content with that for a while, when we thought you were on your way to fame. But you lost, you ruined the plan! You can't expect us to carry your weight forever!"

The man paused, letting silence fall across the room. Chazz willed himself to look up, and found himself being scrutinized by two pairs of steely grey eyes. He sighed inaudibly and tried his best to arrange his face into the confident expression it usually held. After a moment, a smirk slid onto Jagger's face, and he leaned over to whisper something in Slade's ear. The oldest studied the black clad boy across the room as the same expression slithered onto his face.

"Yes, Jagger. I think that's a good idea. Lets teach this slacker a lesson."


End file.
